The Prettiest Girl
by fightingcomet
Summary: Which of us do you think is prettier? Aika and Fina have a question for Vyse that no man should ever be asked...both answers can lead to tears and pain. Twoshot. XD
1. The Question

**The Prettiest Girl**

"Which of us do you think is prettier?" Aika and Fina walked up to Vyse. He was shocked by Aika's question. He took a step back with a horrified expression on his face. "Wha-" "You heard me!" Aika shouted with her hands on her hips. "Now which one of us is prettier!" Vyse looked at Fina to see what she thought about all this. Her face had an emotion he couldn't quite figure out…was it…curiosity? "Umm…How did you come up with a question like that?" Vyse began to sweat. He didn't want to make either of them sad, but he also didn't want to get killed by Aika. Her punches hurt pretty bad. "Well?" Aika leaned towards him.

"Umm…" Vyse paused. He didn't want to hurt Fina's feelings. But he had to do it. "Aika." He said finally, looking at Fina with pain in his eyes. He noticed her eyes had begun to glisten with the beginning of tears. "No! That's not what I meant…Fina is my choice!" Aika glared at him. "Are you sure about that?" She said this very menacingly. "Umm…no!…well yes, maybe…" "WHAT!"

"Aika DON'T!" Fina yelled as her friend began to chase Vyse around their base, Cresant Isle. Fina sighed. This was all Aika's idea. She came up with it getting drunk on too much loqua the night before.

"_Hey Fina…I got an i-idea…" hiccup_

"_What is it Aika?" she whispers in Fina's ear_

"_Why don't we find out which of us Vyse thinks is prettier? Why?" Fina asked._

"_Be-because I wanna know…hic"_

"_Okay…" _

Fina just shook her head. She should have never agreed to this. But Aika's idea made her wonder…who DID Vyse think was prettier? Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream and a splash. Aika had jumped on Vyse's back and carried them both into the fountain.

"Are the two of you okay?" Fina hurried over to them with a worried expression. "Yeah…Aika just tried to kill me but, other than that, I'm fine." Vyse's comment made Fina smile…he always had that ability, from the day they first met. "You deserved it…" Aika mumbled as she got out of the water. "WHAT! No way! You're the one who put me in this position…" Vyse paused and looked at the two of them. He thought the Aika AND Fina were pretty, but he couldn't tell them that. It would just be awkward. He got out of the fountain and began to walk away. "Vyse! You never answered my question!" Aika ran after him again. Fina smiled and followed them. It brought back memories of when they all first met Belleza. (_Aika got so jealous…_) Fina thought with a giggle.

There was no way out. Vyse's back was against a wall. He had no place to escape. As Aika approached him she said "Are you going to answer or do I have to force it out of you?" She was standing in front of him now. "Please don't kill me! I think both of you are pretty!" Vyse ducked against the wall and covered his head with his arms. Aika gave him a playful punch. "Why didn't you just say so?" She went up to Fina. "See Fina, nothing to worry about!" They both just stared at her.

A/N: Well? What do ya think! I thought of this a while ago, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add on to it or not…I made some changes, and now I'm finally ready to post it!

FYI- my fic _Moonlight The Fortune Teller _is on pause for now b/c I'm really busy with school and therefore have no time for a life…too much drama! Exams are coming up, and I have to pull up some grades so I won't have to take them! Thanks to all my fans (do I have any?) and I hope you forgive me for not updating in forever! nn LYLMIB!


	2. Belleza or Piastol?

A/N- at the request of some people, I decided to write a second chapter, therefore changing this into a two-shot…..I happen to like this chapter, especially the ending, so I hope you like it too! XD and thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them!

_Thanks to: saiyanprincesscat, Dearing, hamgirl, Purple-Fairy93, and Rexx (anon) _

_And a very special thanks to Arcadia Legend (anon) - Thanks so much for your review, you were the one to spark the second chapter! _

Disclaimer: just use it for the whole fic….I do not own the rights to _Skies of Arcadia Legends_. I do however, own a copy of the game, which brings me happiness on many occasions, especially when I stay up until midnight playing it. Enjoy the fic! XD

**Chapter 2- Belleza or Piastol?**

"Vyse, what was all the commotion about?" Enrique asked, walking up the steps of their living quarters. Vyse was standing at the balcony, ringing the water out of his soaked clothes. Vyse sighed, giving up his futile attempt and leaning against the railing, looking out over the lake. "Well….." Vyse told Enrique about the little 'incident' he had earlier with the girls. All Enrique could do was laugh.

"That would explain why you're soaking wet…what did you end up telling them?"

"I said that both of them were pretty," Vyse turned to Enrique. "Do you think I said the right thing?" Enrique shrugged. "I guess- Aika seemed happy about your answer." Vyse nodded, smiling. "Yeah, at least she didn't hurt me…now if it was Piastol, that would be a different story!"

Enrique laughed again, and then looked at Vyse with a smirk. "Why do you say that?" Vyse turned, leaning his back against the railing, a huge grin on his face. "She would slice me in two in less than a second." They both clutched their sides, their laughter echoing throughout the base.

Once they stopped laughing, Enrique turned to Vyse once more. "What about Belleza? I heard that you were quite taken with her back in Maramba." Vyse smiled, looking up at the sky. "Yeah….She was nice to look at…" Vyse shook his head, gazing back out to the lake.

"What about you Enrique?" Vyse asked jokingly, "Do you think there's anyone worth looking at besides your precious Moegi?" Vyse grinned as a pink tinge came to Enrique's cheeks.

"W-Well, Belleza was quite stunning when I first saw her…"

Both men turned to stare out at the glistening water. "Quite stunning indeed…"

After a few moments of meditative silence, Vyse stiffened. _Tap, tap, tap_. "Enrique, did you hear something…?"

Slowly they turned around, expressions of horror on their faces. Directly behind them- tapping her foot with her arms crossed- was Aika, Moegi standing beside her with her hands on her hips. Both of them looked irritated, waiting for an explanation.

Vyse swallowed, his voice caught in his throat. "Umm…" Aika and Moegi stared at him, making him even more nervous than he already was. "Hi Aika, hey Moegi….uhh, exactly how long have you been standing there?"

Aika and Moegi exchanged glances. Aika answered, grinning slyly. "Long enough to give you cleanup duty for a month."

Enrique's mouth hung open, shocked. "But…But this month is your turn!" He looked between Moegi and Aika. "This is not fair!" Moegi walked up to him with her hands on her hips, furious. "Well, you should have thought of that before you two decided to have this conversation!" She turned away, but looked back over her shoulder. "We should give you cleanup for the rest of the year." Moegi moved back to Aika, who laughed "Way to go Moegi!" and gave her a pat on the back. Vyse snickered.

"And you, Vyse," Aika began menacingly, "aren't going to get off the hook, even if you are captain. You'll begin tomorrow by scrubbing the floors." Aika and Moegi turned and walked down the stair, leaving the guys speechless.

Finally Vyse spoke. "Enrique, do you think they were serious?"

xXx The Next Day xXx

"Come on boys, clean faster! Those floors won't scrub themselves!"

"Aww, man…"

A/N- hahaha, wasn't that funny! XD I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I was working all summer and had no time to type any of my fics….now that I'm back at school, I'll be able to update and write new fics. It's so weird….I can write at school and have more time to update during the school year….that's probably because I'm always on the computer for homework! be prepared for some new fics coming up! XD

Peace and hearts, mary! aka- fightingcomet, MOJ


End file.
